I know something you don't know
by cutesarahlovebakura1
Summary: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! SORRY IT WAS MEANT TO BE A ONE SHOT 'CAUSE I'M LAZIE. BECAUSE SOMEONE COMMENTED (:D) IF I GET ANOTHER IDEA I WILL POST IT. I PROMISE! i don't own YUGIOH... as much as i wish i did but i don't
1. Chapter 1 Ishizu and Bakura

Ishizu Ishtar walked up to Yami Bakura and started to skip around him in circles, chantting **until he finally snapped. She stopped in front of him and looked at him. **

**he yelled and she smiled. **

**she said before running off...**


	2. Chapter 2 Joey and kaiba

Joey Wheeler stood in the middle of town, very annoyed. Kaiba had sent Joey a note saying to meet him in town at 10am. Well, Joey was there but no Kaiba. So Joey thought...

suddenly out of nowhere, Kaiba came up to Joey and started to skip around him, chanting. "I know something you don't know. I know something you don't know." Kaiba chanted until he had successfully broken Wheeler. Kaiba walked off like nothing had happened, leaving Joey frozen... (LET IT GO)


	3. Chapter 3 Kaiba and Kaiba part 1

Mokuba walked into his evil adopted father's office and stood there in the middle of the room, shaking like a leaf. Gozaburo Kaiba was sat behind his desk doing paper work. he didn' look up at Mokuba to acknoloage him, he just kept working.

"Mr Kaiba, sir. you asked to see me, sir." Mokuba spoke stuttering. Gozoburo looked at him _finally _and got up from his seat. we walked over to the small boy and stood before him, his face menessing and covered in shadow. "Am I in Trouble, sir?" Mokuba asked and Gozaburo shook his head.

"I know something you don't know." Gozaburo said and Mokuba looked up as him to find a smile on his face. Gozaburo started skipping around Mokuba chantting that same phrase, over and over again. Mokuba was scared. More terrified than he had ever been in his life.

After a while the man stopped and looked at Mokuba. "Do you want to know what i know?" the boy nodded. "Hi." Gozaburo whispered and Mokuba legged it!

HAI!

ME BOARD... ME IST STRESSING 'BOUT TOMORROW 'CAUSE I HAVE A MASSIVE ASSESSMENT DUE IN FIRST PERIOD AND I DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT I WAS MEANT TO DO. yay. ALSO I HAVE FRENCH TOMORROW AND I MY HAVE HAD HOMEWORK FROM MONDAY WHICH I HAVEN'T DONE AND ALSO IT WAS MY MISSION SENT BY MY BITCH OF AN ART TEACHER TO FIND MY FUCKING ART BOOK WHICH I CAN'T FIND 'CAUSE MY DAD FUCKING TOOK IT OFF OF ME! SO, THE CHAPTER AFTER THE NEXT ONE A POST* MAY TAKE A WHILE 'CAUSE I AM IN A LOT OF POOO (OR MANURE) AND I WILL BE DEEP IN DETENTIONS :(

I UNDERSTANT THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT MY RANTING BUT I NEED A GOOD REASON NOT TO UPDATE... THAT WAS IT. IT SAYS ON MY PROFILE HOW MY I AM USELESS... BUT NO. NO ONE WOULD EVER THINK I KNOW MYSELF (note sarcasm)

*NEXT POST WILL BE IN A FEW MINS CAUSE I GOT A IDEA WHILE WRITTING THIS ONE. HINT- IT HAVE gOZABURO IN IT.

WISH ME LUCK FOR TOMORROW AND IF I AM NOT TO SURVIVE, I WILL GIVE MY FRIEND THE ACCESS CODE TO MY ACCOUNT TO CONTINUE MY STORIES AND I WILL WRITE A LIST OF ONES TO DO, k?

TTFN!


	4. Chapter 4 Kaiba and Kaiba part 2

The Young Seto Kaiba was summoned to his adopted farther's office not long after the Mokuba Kaiba had left. Seto, like Mokuba, found his adopted parent behind his desk working.

"Why have you summoned me here Gozaburo?! And what did you do to Mokie?!" Seto demanded. Gozaburo got up and walked slowly towards him.

"How dare you difie me! And of you're brother i have done nothing to him. He did that to himself."

"You lie!"

"Do you want to know what really happened?"

"Continue."

"I know something you don't know." he started chanting, skipping in a circle around Kaiba until he finally snapped.

Gozaburo saw the look of bordem on the young Kaiba's face and stood in front of his give Seto the perfect chance to strike. And strike did he do. Seto picked up a wooden chair sitting near to him and smashed the anceint Kaiba in the face with it causing Gozaburo falll to the ground.

"There is a saying I know. Some people just need a high-five... in the face... with a chair. see ya." Seto walked out of the room leaving the unconsous body on the floor...

EXTREME MUCH?

I AM SOOOOO SOOORRRYYY THAT I COULDN'T GET THIS CHAPTER UP YESTERDAY I KINDA LOST IT BUT I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE CREDIT TO mittamoo 'CAUSE SHE IS A RUBBISH BFFTLEWE AND REMINDED ME OF THE STORY. THIS HAPPENED AT AROUND 8:10 THIS MORNING...

I HAVE BEEN WATCHING AN ANIME NAMED 'code geass' AND ME THINKS IT IS FREAKING AWESOME!

ALSO, I AM STILL ALIVE. I WENT TO GO TELL ME GEOGRAPHY TEACHER ABOUT HOW I DIDN'T DO THE ASSESSMENT AND SHE BASICALLY TOLD ME TO PISS OFF. :) I GOT OFF THE HOOK! ART WAS OKAY. I GOT OUT OF TELL BITCH WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BOOK BY GOING TO THE LOO. GOTTA LOVE TO LOOS. I HAD A GREAT TIME IN FRENCH TODAY AND (this is one of the only times you will ever here me say this but) A SHIT DAY IN ENGLISH, BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE: IT WAS AN ENGLISH LESSON WITH MRS COOPER AND NOT MRS CARR (whom is one of my favorite teachers and whom i share my birthday with. we share our birthday with the spectacular Tom Hiddleston! WHOP!).

MY SISTER IS GOING TO LIVE IN CALIFORNIA FOR OVER 3 MONTHS! YES! HOLIDAYS NEAR... HOLLYWOOD HILLS! GET IN!

YEAH MY LIFE IS SHIT... AND BORING.

OOOOOOOOO. TODAY ON THE WAY TO MATHS, MY EX-BOYFRIEND, MY FRIEND Ewan AND I WORKED OUT THAT I, ME!, HAVE NEVER, EVER DONE A GEOGRAPHY ASSESSMENT IN YEAR 8. (round of applause)

sorry babbling. if anyone has a cure to babbling than can you please alert me immediately and the the Moumons who come round my house every so often wont have to cut their ears off. if not for the innocent Moumons, than do it for me (Yugi's puppy-dog eyes, with a cherry on top.)

SEE YA. BYEX! EHEHEHEHE...


End file.
